


Faith No More

by Miryel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BadWrong Weeks 2018, Church Sex, Incest, Lande di Fandom, M/M, Underage - Freeform, alternative universe, explicit - Freeform, hidashi, priest!tadashi, tadahiro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: “Hiro, io sono un prete… sono un esempio di purezza… dovresti comportarti come me, non incitarmi a cadere in tentazione” spiegai, calmo; fin troppo. Ero già dentro quella situazione con tutto me stesso, uscirne era impossibile.“E sono… tuo fratello”.[Big Hero 6] Tadashi Hamada/Hiro Hamada | Incest / Tadashi!Priest | NSFW | Underage | 4004 | BadWrong Weeks 2018





	Faith No More

[Big Hero 6] Tadashi Hamada/Hiro Hamada | Incest / Tadashi!Priest | NSFW | Underage | 4004

Faith No more

«Padre, ho molto peccato».

Non era importante per me riconoscere ogni singola voce che entrava nel confessionale ed esponeva le proprie angosce, paure, ansie… specie perché non era in alcun modo rilevante giudicare le cattive azioni dei fedeli conoscendone la loro identità, soprattutto per non diventare a mia volta un giudice imparziale. Il mio compito era ascoltare, valutare, decidere quali e quante preghiere avrebbero dovuto dire e, infine, perdonare.

Perdonare, certo… come potevo ritenermi meritevole di un ruolo simile quando ero il primo a cadere in tentazione; quando ero io a dover sedere dalla parte di chi peccava.

La paura di immaginare solamente certe cose, anche solo di sfuggita, e non avere più Dio dalla mia parte… di ricevere un giudizio divino, come un fulmine a ciel sereno che mi avrebbe disintegrato riducendomi in cenere; lasciando di me solo svolazzanti pezzi di carne carbonizzati, e riducendo quel peccato – l’unico che avessi mai commesso – in qualcosa di mai esistito.

Continuava a presentarsi come se nulla fosse. A parlarmi di tutte quelle cose a cui pensava di notte, quando i nostri genitori erano a letto e non potevano vederlo e sentirlo. In quella condizione dove lo immaginavo sotto le coperte a toccarsi con una mano e zittire la bocca con l’altra, mentre la faccia andava a fuoco e gli occhi… quegli occhi enormi e acquosi, si riempivano di lacrime di piacere.

E ogni volta era uno strazio stare solo ad immaginare quei rantoli, quelle annaspate lunghe e letali che troppe volte avrei voluto sentire sulla mia pelle e troppe volte mi ero trattenuto ricordando il mio ruolo. E mentre lui faceva le sue penitenze, inginocchiato sulla panca della navata centrale, il capo chino sul pavimento e le mani in preghiera, io mi mordevo le labbra chiedendomi quando quella bocca potesse essere bagnata e quanto quella gola potesse essere profonda… e quanto potesse essere appagante far piangere quel visino fintamente pentito, che era fin troppo consapevole dei peccati che avrebbe continuato a commettere. Ed io lo avrei assecondato ogni giorno, ogni momento… ogni secondo della mia esistenza, sebbene il vestito che porto avrebbe dovuto cancellare tutto ciò dalla mia testa.

«Il signore ti ascolta e ti perdona. Raccontami i tuoi peccati, Dio ti guiderà verso la redenzione.» dissi, non prima si aver deglutito l’amaro che avevo in bocca, che mi raschiò la gola, quasi come se avessi appena inghiottito la lama di un bisturi.

Sentii la sedia di pelle che ospitava il peccatore rumoreggiare per un secondo, segno che si era sporto verso il divisorio di rame decorato con dei piccoli buchi che creavano una decorazione floreale.

«Ho sognato di commettere atti impuri con un uomo…» mi spiegò, sibilando. Il suo respiro caldo mi arrivò in faccia e non riuscii a trattenere un piccolo gemito, che cercai di camuffare con un colpo di tosse, fallendo miseramente.

«Sognare certe cose non significa peccare… finché è la mente a prendere quella strada Dio non ti giudica…» risposi, poi feci una pausa chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di calmarmi e continuai, più rivolto a me stesso che a lui: «Finché rimane solo un sogno…».

«Ho sempre cercato di resistere ad ogni impulso… ma stanotte è stato troppo intenso, non ho saputo trattenermi, padre…».

Di nuovo la mia mente cominciò a vagare, ad immaginare quella figura piccina racchiusa in un pigiama di seta, alzarsi di scatto e sentire ogni vena del corpo pulsare, facendolo sudare freddo… guardarsi intorno sperando che nessuno fosse lì a guardarlo dalla porta, perché magari aveva urlato nel sonno, o mugugnato, o ansimato così forte, in modo graffiante e penetrante.

E poi dopo aver appurato di non essere visto infilava una mano sotto l’elastico del pigiama, strizzando gli occhi quando le sue dita entravano a contatto con la sua erezione più dura di ciò che potesse immaginare.

E cominciava a muovere la mano, reclinando la testa sul cuscino e mordendosi le nocche… così forte da graffiarsi la pelle.

«Ti sei toccato?» chiesi, e sembrò una domanda così sporca… mi sentii viscido. Quasi quanto farlo quando pensavo a lui…

Lo sentii indietreggiare sulla sedia, così d’istinto mi sporsi io toccando con la punta del naso il rame gelido che ci divideva.

«Hiro… ti sei toccato?» ripetei, e potei percepire senza vederlo che era scioccato dal fatto che avessi capito chi fosse, sebbene avesse provato a camuffare la sua voce tenendola più bassa. Non avrei mai potuto non riconoscerlo… ce l’avevo nella testa in ogni momento, ed aveva ogni sfumatura possibile ed immaginabile.

«P-Padre…» balbettò, e lo sentii avvicinarsi di nuovo a me. «Padre… non volevo… solo… mi sentivo impazzire…».

«Hiro… Dio ti perdona, in ogni caso… non lascerebbe mai uno dei suoi figli solo, lo sai… ti è vicino, lui ti ama. Ora va a pregare e dì due padre nos-«.

«No… lui non mi perdona… non mi perdona… non può farlo…» mi interruppe e scoppiò in lacrime, improvvisamente.

Rimasi spiazzata per un attimo, stordito da quel suo comportamento e quella sua paura. Era la prima volta che reagiva così. Di solito accettava le sue penitenze e poi, in silenzio, si dirigeva verso le panche e poi faceva la comunione a capo chino. Sapevo che si vergognava di tutti quei pensieri di cui mi parlava, delle cose che immaginava la notte prima di dormire ma era sempre pronto a ricevere il suo perdono. Sempre.

Ringraziai il cielo che la chiesa fosse vuota e che nessuno potesse sentirlo.

«Perché non dovrebbe farlo? Dio è misericordioso, non fa distinzioni tra i suoi fedeli, siamo tutti uguali di fronte al suo giudizio…».

«Merito di morire fulminato per… per ciò che…» pianse, e non riuscì a continuare.

«Cosa…?» lo incitai, dolcemente.

Hiro respirò velocemente, cercando di calmarsi e tiro su col naso un paio di volte. Rispettai il suo tempo di ripresa approfittandone per calmarmi anche io e riprendere un contegno e tornare ad essere il prete e non più l’uomo.

«Vorrei toccarmi anche ora… in questo istante… sentire piacere… liberarmi di questo disagio…».

«Hiro… Hiro, Dio ti perd-».

«Tadashi, toccami… per favore…».

La sua voce riecheggiò, ma non nella chiesa, bensì nella mia testa; un martello che distruggeva lentamente la mia moralità, quella che mi permetteva di distinguermi dai comuni mortali.

Ma quelle parole mi inondarono, distruggendo metaforicamente il mio abito nero.

Ed ogni cosa crollò sulla mia testa, perfino la dignità, e si ruppe. Definitivamente.

L’uomo non doveva prevalere sul santo, eppure una voce su mille mi diceva di dire sì, di aiutarlo e peccare con lui, sebbene le altre mille voci mi dicessero di dire di no. Ed io, tutte quelle parole, fatte per convincermi a desistere, non riuscivo nemmeno più a sentirle…

«Non posso farlo…».

«Dashi eri tu l’uomo del sogno… questa notte e tutte quelle precedenti… ogni mio sogno, ogni pensiero… sempre e solo tu… ti desidero tanto… Dio ci perdonerà… siamo tutti uguali di fronte al suo giudizio, lo hai detto t-»

«Hiro, io sono un prete… sono un esempio di purezza… dovresti comportarti come me, non incitarmi a cadere in tentazione» spiegai, calmo; fin troppo. Ero già dentro quella situazione con tutto me stesso, uscirne era impossibile. «E sono… tuo fratello».

Silenzio. Silenzio assoluto.

Le orecchie fischiarono e tutto ciò che ne seguì fu il rumore del sedile di pelle e della maniglia del mio gabbiotto abbassarsi e poi la porta aprirsi piano, cigolando.

Era difficile dire cosa fosse più straziante, se le sue guance rosse e umide per il pianto o la luce tenue delle candele che lo rendeva straordinariamente simile ad una bambola di porcellana.

Entrò nel piccolo spazio che mi ospitava e si chiuse a fatica la porta alle spalle, alzando poi una mano per stropicciarsi un occhio umido e facendomi trattenere un sospiro sommesso. Era la visione di un essere innocente che stava cercando di comprare la mia fede.

Mi chiesi se non fosse il demonio stesso ad averlo mandato. Se così fosse stato ero pronto a consegnarmi a lucifero in persona pur di sentire quella pelle addosso.

«Tadashi…» mi chiamò e il solo sentire il mio nome dalla sua bocca mi intontii. Sapevo di non poter più fare niente per tornare indietro, sapevo che avevo già ceduto. E se Dio avesse voluto ripudiarmi, voltarmi le spalle o fulminarmi lo avrei accettato. Lo avrei accettato perché sono un uomo, almeno nella carne, e non potrei trattenere i miei impulsi a meno di un aiuto divino… e se non arriverà allora io andrò fino in fondo.

Allungai la mano per prendere la sua e lui la strinse delicatamente. Le sue dita erano gelide e rigide, ma meravigliosamente lisce. Non potei fare a meno di immaginarle strette alle mie spalle mentre lo penetravo con decisione.

«Vieni qui…» lo incitai, facendolo sedere sulle mie gambe e lui annuì e ubbidì. Incastrò le natiche sulla mia coscia sinistra e mi accorsi che era così minuto da non toccare terra con i piedi. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro lunghissimo e poggiò la schiena al mio petto. Mi sporsi per guardarlo e notai che aveva chiuso gli occhi, forse nel tentativo di ritrovare la calma.

Era nervoso e si vedeva. Forse aveva anche paura, ma la sua curiosità e voglia di essere soddisfatto dovevano avergli dato il coraggio di chiedermi di occuparmi di lui.

Rimase immobile, ma il suo respiro accelerò leggermente quando alzai una mano per abbassare il colletto della camicetta bianca di seta e affondai il viso nel suo collo.

Strofinai le labbra sulla sua pelle e vi lasciai un bacio leggerissimo, e lo sentii mugolare e stringere le dita intorno alla mano che ancora era incatenata alla sua.

«Tadashi…» mormorò, probabilmente poco propenso ad aspettare ancora per ricevere piacere. «Dashi…».

Lasciai scivolare un dito sotto una delle sue bretelle e la fece scorrere sulla sua spalla, per poi afferrarla con i denti e tirarla per lasciarla cadere lungo il fianco sinistro. La cinghia tintinnò contro il legno del sedile producendo un suono di chincaglieria.

Alzai di nuovo il viso lasciando una serie di piccoli baci sul suo profilo e quando raggiunsi l’orecchio gli sibilai: «Non sono più né un prete né tuo fratello, Hiro… sono… qualcuno che sta cedendo al fascino di un peccato» risposi, poi gli lasciai un bacio sul lobo, umido, «E tu il mio diavolo tentatore a cui non so dire di no…».

Sentii i brividi sulla sua schiena percorrere anche il mio petto, e ciò mi fece mordere il suo collo in un riflesso incondizionato, e lo sentii irrigidirsi e sospirare.

Slegai la mano che teneva la sua per permettermi di abbassargli anche l’altra bretella. Hiro si buttò sul bottone dei pantaloni e lo aprì, smaniando e ansimando.

Gli bloccai la mano con la mia.

«Non essere frettoloso».

«Ho paura ci scoprano…».

Arricciai le labbra, un po’ preso alla sprovvista ma convinto che, arrivato a quel punto, non mi sarei fermato: «È troppo tardi per uscire ora e controllare…» sussurrai, poi feci scivolare la mano nei suoi pantaloncini neri e si inarcò, «dovrai essere silenzioso… credi di esserne in grado?».

Non aspettai una risposta e strinsi le dita intorno al suo membro, facendolo uscire dalle sue mutandine e lui gemette fortissimo.

Alzai la mano libera per tappargli la bocca e ripetei, prontamente: «Hiro, credi di esserne in grado?».

Lui strinse gli occhi per il piacere inaspettato che stava ricevendo e, dopo aver cercato di calmarsi, annuì forsennato tentando di liberarsi dalla mia mano con la sua.

Sentii il suo respiro tiepido cercare di superare la barriera delle mie falangi.

Abbassai la testa sulla sua clavicola e la baciai, poi mormorai: «Va bene, allora…» e lo liberai, ricominciando a muovere la mano lentamente e lasciandogli tocchi leggeri con le labbra su tutto il collo, e quando lo sentii singhiozzare gli girai il viso verso il mio e gli baciai un occhio umido, seguendo la scia di una lacrima che gli aveva segnato il viso con la punta della lingua e raggiungendo così il lato della sua bocca. Mi fermai un attimo ad ammirare quel viso contrito dal piacere, poi gli serrai la mano intorno alla mascella e lo baciai. Sentii la sua lingua timida toccare la mia e ritrarsi, forse preso alla sprovvista. Poi di nuovo la cercai e la ritrovai e lo sentii provare ad essere un po’ più sicuro e contraccambiò quel bacio, senza riuscire a trattenere la salivazione troppo densa che colò dagli angolo della bocca.

La mia mano continuava a muoversi con delicatezza, sebbene le sue gambe in preda agli spasmi muscolari mi fecero intendere che avrebbe preferito che io accelerassi un po’ l’andatura.

Mi piaceva l’idea che desiderasse qualcosa di così scandaloso e che non riuscisse ad esprimerlo in nessun altro modo che con il proprio corpo. Fingere di non capire faceva parte del gioco erotico, perché solo il pensiero che potesse chiedermi di più mi faceva impazzire.

Gli lasciai andare la bocca e mi portai dietro, nel ritrarmi, un rivolo della nostra saliva mischiata e un suo sbuffo di piacere che mi pervase, facendomi rabbrividire e che mi rese cosciente che avrei voluto davvero andare più a fondo di così.

Chiusi gli occhi cercando di contenere la voglia che avevo di strappargli i vestiti di dosso e di possederlo, e alzai la mano libera per passargliela sotto la camicetta e iniziai a vellicargli un capezzolo, stimolandolo con i polpastrelli in un movimento lento e circolatorio.

«Hiro… se non ti piace qualcosa… dimmelo» dissi, cercando di rassicurarlo, sebbene sapevo quanto fosse difficile per me trattenere certi impulsi. Ma per lui, davvero, avrei represso ogni cosa.

«V-va bene…» rispose, dopo un tempo che parve interminabile, dove avevo quasi pensato che non mi avesse nemmeno sentito. «Puoi fare… tutto quello che vuoi… puoi spingersi più in là di così… se lo desideri…».

L’invito era decisamente succulento e la mia mano si strinse di più intorno al suo pene umido e ormai durissimo. Lascia scivolare le dita verso la base, per poi affondare di più all’intento dell’intimo e raggiungere la sua apertura, accorgendomi con sorpresa di quanto fosse bagnato.

Allungai il dito medio per penetrarlo e, prima di farlo, lo guardai.

I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla mia mano, forse in attesa che mi decidessi a fare qualcosa. Tirò su col naso e mi guardò e dalla lucentezza delle sue iridi, ebbi la mia conferma.

Toccai con la punta del dito l’orifizio e lo sentii ritrarsi. Continuai a farmi avanti, finché non lo sentii rilassarsi e finalmente riuscii ad entrare leggermente.

Portai la mano libera sul suo membro per ricominciare a muoverla, mentre con l’altra continuavo a prepararlo. Hiro gemeva, ma lo faceva a bassa voce, e alternava quei mugolii alla richiesta di perdono da parte di Dio.

Si sentiva in colpa, ma non abbastanza da chiedermi di fermarmi. Sapeva quanto fosse importante la fede, ma i suoi impulsi erano più forti… come d’altra parte i miei, assecondati da un essere innocente venuto da me per tentarmi.

Appena sentii che era pronto, gli abbassai i pantaloncini fino al ginocchio, poi si alzò leggermente per permettermi di togliere anche i miei.

«Leccala…» dissi, portando la mano destra sulla sua bocca e lui obbedì. Sentii la sua lingua infilarsi tra le falangi e colare saliva. Sentii il ruvido delle mie dita sfregare contro le sue labbra bagnate e, poco dopo, lo lasciai andare cominciando a lubrificarmi grazie alla sua saliva.

Non appena fui pronto lo presi per i fianchi e lo invitai a piegare le ginocchia.

Lo spazio che ci ospitava era davvero minimo e l’unico modo era farlo poggiare con le mani alla porta del confessionale e piegarlo.

Hiro non parlò, ma tremava come una foglia. Non voleva che smettessi ma aveva paura.

Poggiò anche la fronte alla porta e lo sentii respirare tra i denti, nel chiaro segno che stava cercando di rilassarsi e calmarsi.

Mi sporsi verso di lui e, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, mormorai: «Shhhh, andrà tutto bene Hiro… fidati di me…».

Sapevo che avrebbe fatto male e che sarebbe stato difficile, ma era il dopo a farmi gola.

Hiro annuì, e capii che davvero non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarmi.

Se era vero quello che aveva detto, ovvero che ero io l’uomo che sognava ogni notte, significava che lo desiderava almeno quanto me.

Padre Robert mi aveva sempre incitato a non lasciarmi provocare da lui, a dimenticare tutte quelle cose che avevo immaginato… tutte quelle cose che gli avevo raccontato in comunione, e che continuava a perdonarmi ben sapendo che avrei peccato di nuovo.

Lussuria, gola, avarizia… a causa di Hiro ero riuscito a cadere in tre su sette peccati capitali. E continuavo a caderci all’infinito. E più mi inghiottivano e più era difficile smettere di peccare…

Mi afferrai il membro con una mano per indirizzarlo verso la sua apertura. Posai la mano libera sul suo fianco e lo penetrai appena.

Era umido, bagnato, pregno. Lo sentii inarcarsi quando mi spinsi più a fondo, inondato dal calore dei suoi muscoli che pian piano si rilassavano.

Hiro stingeva i denti, trattenendo mugolii di dolore e stringendo i pugni sulla porta di legno e facendola scricchiolare.

Sapevo che faceva male, conoscevo quel dolore. Sapevo quanto disagio creasse, quanto fosse tutt’altro che piacevole almeno all’inizio.

«Sii paziente…» cercai di rassicurarlo, rendendomi conto di quanto suonassi falso e ipocrita. Ma era vero, tutto vero… non gli avrei mai mentito per nessun motivo… non gli avrei fatto nemmeno mai del male; non ne sarei capace…

Hiro annuì di nuovo, e capii che la sua unica speranza fosse che la cosa migliorasse il prima possibile.

Così mi spinsi lentamente più a fondo, lasciando il suo fianco per stringergli la mano che non si ritrasse, anzi sembrò trovare più sicurezza dopo quel gesto.

Capii che era la giusta andatura e, quando fui totalmente dentro di lui, si voltò di tre quarti per incrociare i miei occhi.

Il suo sguardo era penetrante e impaurito, ma mi chiedeva di non fermarmi. Non proprio ora che eravamo totalmente uniti, nella carne e nell’anima…

Lo fissai per qualche secondo, poi mi chinai incontrando la sua schiena col mio petto e lo baciai.

Le sue labbra erano morbide, umide e di seta. Rosse come una ciliegia; gliele morsi, prima di poggiare la mano che non stringeva la sua su una sua natica e cominciare a spingere.

Gli liberai la bocca e gemette. La sua voce era mista tra dolore e piacere e non ci volle molto per trasformarla in un canto sublime come quello di un angelo.

Appoggiò la guancia contro la porta e si morse le labbra, cercando di reprimere ogni vocale di troppo. Un leggero rivolo di saliva colava dalla bocca, definendo il profilo della sua mascella e scendendo lungo il collo e perdendosi nella sua scapola.

Continuai a spingere mentre facevo scivolare la mano libera verso il suo membro per cominciare a stimolarlo e, non appena lo toccai, Hiro si irrigidì preso alla sprovvista, poi si lasciò andare spalancando la bocca e stringendo gli occhi, che iniziarono a fargli scorrere sulle guance lacrime di piacere.

Ed io ero totalmente vittima di quell’essere minuto e apparentemente innocente.

Aveva la pelle così bianca, i capelli neri che ne risaltavano il pallore. Le natiche sinuose e strette, che le mie mani riuscivano a contenere totalmente… era impossibile non desiderarlo… era impossibile non sognarlo… era impossibile resistere alla tentazione…

Cominciai ad aumentare l’andamento delle spinte quando vidi che ormai il dolore era totalmente sparito e aveva lasciato spazio al piacere incontrollato.

Le sue gambe continuavano a tremare, ma non era più la paura, bensì spasmi di puro piacere fisico.

Annaspava aria, cercando di non produrre alcun suono. Tratteneva il respiro e quando non riusciva più a tenerlo si mordeva le nocche della mano, liberando i suoi gemiti contro la pelle graffiata dai denti.

Accelerai anche il movimento della mano e, quando lo sentii tremare sotto le mie dita mi chinai per baciargli la pelle sotto l’orecchio.

«Dio perdonami… perdonami… perdonami…» mormorava, come un disco incantato, la voce rotta dal fiatone e dai gemiti.

«Dio ti perdona Hiro… ci perdona… ci ama… siamo fatti di carne e peccato… ci perdona…» risposi, avvicinando la bocca al lobo del suo orecchio e mordendolo subito dopo.

A quel contatto lo sentii irrigidirsi e, difatti, poco dopo venne nella mia mano, mordendosi le labbra per non urlare, ma il mugolio strozzato che produsse la sua gola fu letale.

Mi fece scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale e, subito dopo, strinsi i denti e gli occhi non riuscendo a trattenermi e venni anche io, dentro di lui, in quello che fu un orgasmo intenso e infinitamente lungo.

Sentii le orecchie fischiare, la testa girare per un attimo.

Hiro era ancora appoggiato alla porta, con gli occhi chiusi, i capelli umidi di sudore e il viso porpora. Cercava di riprendere fiato, e sentivo il suo pene pulsare ancora sotto le mie dita.

Non appena ci calmammo ed entrambi trovammo di nuovo fiato, uscii dal suo corpo e il mio sperma colò lungo l’interno coscia e scivolò sul profilo delle sue gambe, finendo sui suoi calzettoni bianchi lunghi fin sotto il ginocchio e sporcandoli.

Presi il fazzoletto di seta che tenevo nel taschino del mio abito e cominciai a pulirlo delicatamente, sentendo la sua pelle venire percorsa da brividi incontrollati quando toccavo delle parti ancora troppo sensibili.

Appena finii mi sedetti e lui rimase in piedi, immobile. Gli tirai su goffamente l’intimo e i pantaloncini, poi lo feci girare e gli sistemai le bretelle.

abbottonai il primo gancio e mi bloccai non appena sentii le sue mani tremanti passarmi tra i capelli.

Alzai il viso verso il suo e incrociai i suoi occhi. Erano lucidi, ma dannatamente meravigliosi. Sembravano meno impenetrabili del solito, è fu lì che capii.

Voleva essere coccolato. Voleva essere amato. Voleva essere abbracciato, riempito di attenzione. Non voleva sentirsi solo un oggetto sessuale… ma come un amante.

«Padre…» mormorò, mentre la sua mano scivolava lentamente dietro la mia nuca, ed ero tornato ad essere il prete.

Lasciai stare le bretelle e alzai le mani per prendergli il viso e lo contemplai.

Avevamo appena fatto sesso, eppure il suo sguardo era tornato quello di un ragazzino di quattordici anni innocente e puro.

Gli sorrisi leggermente quando lo vidi arrossire, poi mi avvicinai lentamente e lo baciai.

Hiro alzò anche l’altra mano e mi accarezzò una guancia e contraccambiò quel bacio facendomi sentire l’essere più amato della terra.

E non mi ero mai sentito così felice in vita mia…

Non appena ci staccammo ci guardammo per un istante che parve infinito e lo vidi sorridere genuinamente forse per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevo.

«Va a casa ora… nostra madre si preoccuperà se non ti vedrà tornare e si sta facendo buio» dissi, accarezzandogli la testa corvina e ancora un po’ umida.

Lui annuì e si stropicciò un occhio, senza smettere un solo istante di sorridere.

«Sì…».

Gli agganciai anche l’altra bretella, poi mi alzai e aprii la porta del confessionale. Per nostra fortuna la chiesa era ancora vuota e ne fui sollevato.

«A domani» mormorò timidamente e, santo cielo, quelle guance rosse per la vergogna mi fecero venire di nuovo voglia di possederlo. Ci volle tutto il mio autocontrollo per bloccarmi.

«Sì, a domani Hiro. Fa attenzione mentre torni».

Il ragazzino annuì di nuovo poi si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per darmi un bacio sulla guancia, prima di voltarsi e correre via sbattendo sgarbatamente la porta principale della chiesa.

Sorrisi leggermente, mentre mi tastavo la guancia pensando a quante sorprese potesse riservare quell’essere meraviglioso.

Alzai la mano che teneva ancora il fazzoletto sporco e il mio sorriso si attenuò, fino a sparire dal mio viso e lasciare spazio ad una cupa preoccupazione.

Ero un prete e avrei dovuto espiare ogni mio peccato, confessandomi con padre Robert… e sapevo di non potermi tirare indietro.

Raggiunsi la porta della sacrestia e buttai nel cestino lì accanto il fazzoletto, prima di spalancarla e chiudermela alle spalle, mentre l’apprensione cresceva in me, visto che sapevo esattamente quale sarebbe stata la mia penitenza.

Fine.


End file.
